


Dance For Me

by peja



Category: 24
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan takes a step out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom 24  
> Pairing: Evil Alan York/Jack Bauer  
> Rating: R  
> Summary: Alan takes a step out of time.  
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't care.  
> Archive: Ask before posting anywhere. I insist on the headers remaining intact including the two MLs that this story is written to activate.  
> Warning: this is an AU. I couldn't figure out how to drop the characters out of that 24 hour time frame without slipping in some AU moments.  
> Disclaimer: 24 belongs to its creators.

Soon. He would have what he was after soon.

Jack Bauer glided out of the concealing shadows, staring after the elusive sandy haired man. Soon. A dangerous, crooked smile whispered over his lips and he fell into step behind the vanishing figure.

Stalking his prey across the city backstreets, Jack hugged the wall of the buildings, slipping into the occasional doorway when the man ahead of him peeked nervously over his shoulder.

A good dozen blocks later, the man slipped into one of the all night bars that promised kinks of all sorts.

Jack scampered to catch up, then stood staring at the flashing sign outside the club proclaiming the bar "The Strip Club"

Shaking his head, Jack pushed into the sleazy night club and came to a halt, letting his eyes adjust to the dimly lit club. When he could see clearly, he scanned the bar for his prey.

The other man was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn," Jack muttered, plunging deeper into the club, His alert blue gaze skimmed over the tables, never lingering. He'd come here for one thing and he intended to leave with the prize.

Padding through the boisterous drinkers and lovers, Jack made a slow circuit of the bar. He paused for a moment at the back door, chatting up the bouncer who leaned lazily against the door. Leaving only after he had the information that York hadn't left through there.

The man was here. Somewhere.

"Ladies." A swarthy hulk of a man bounded up onto the stage, waving his arms wide so the rhinestone studded vest he wore gaped open to reveal his rippling chest. "Of the male and female type," he added, winning a roar from the crowd. "The Strip Club is proud to bring you the man with a past."

Spanish music filtered up softly to tease Jack's curiosity.

"The man of the hour." The emcee gestured toward someone off stage.

A rapid tap-tap-tap sounded, and the gentle click click click of castanets.

"Put your hands together for The Masked Marauder." The emcee retreated the stage as he spoke.

A sudden explosion of smoke filled the stage and a man dressed in black leather burst onto the stage. A mask of sequined black velvet covered his eyes and a black wide brimmed hat decorated with silver disks served to completely conceal his identity.

Jack took a step toward the stage, suddenly curious.

As he watched the man's upraised hand dropped, seductively tracing a curving path from his left nipple to his swaying hips. His gleaming black heels whispered, soft, like the music, against the dusted hardwood. The dancer's body swayed in the music, bonelessly supple.

Jack took another step toward the stage and suddenly the dancer's laughing blue gaze locked on his, narrowing the room until there was just them in the room.

The music rose, picking up a faster beat, but not by much, and the dancer's heels tapped ever so slightly louder. A mysterious smile stabbed into Jack. The dancer's hand drifted lazily from one hip to the other, then floated out toward Jack, teasing him with an unspoken invitation.

Jack's tongue darted over dry lips, his eyes never leaving the other man.

The music rose, an eagle taking flight, and the dancer's heels struck the floor, the sound sharp, he whirled his fingertips brushing the floor in the dip, reaching high in the pivot, swirling round several times before the music softened and the dancer slowed, once more reaching his invitation to Jack.

The dancer swayed again, his hands softly fluttering over his shirtfront.

The music rose sharply. The dancer reached up, his shirt falling open to the screaming approval of the crowd.

A soft chuckle parted the dancer's lips and he ripped off the black satin shirt, whirling around and around, the shirt flying like a banner above his head until his fingers released the bits and they flew out over the roaring crowd.

The music slowed seductively once more. The dancer drifted back into his gentle sway, until with a snake-fast jerk of his hands, the breakaway jeans were torn from his masculine legs and flung toward Jack.

Jack caught the discarded jeans, his eyes locked on the oiled masculine beauty before him.

The dancer suddenly took to the air, leaping off the stage to land at Jack's feet, his head bowed, one hand reaching up in supplication toward the agent.

And the music screamed to a halt.

Jack released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as the dancer tipped his head up, knocking the concealing hat away.

Alan York's laughing eyes met Jack's and he rose fluidly, standing before the stunned blond. A crooked smile curved his lips, telling of a secret Jack had yet to learn. Jack moistened his parted lips, too stunned to speak. Alan slid his hand down Jack's chest, gliding around his waist when he didn't flinch away and drew the smaller man close. Jack tipped his head back, never losing the enthralling contact with Alan's flashing eyes. Alan's head dipped. Jack's breath came in soft pants. Alan smiled once more, than he swooped, claiming Jack's lips in a testing kiss. Jack groaned deep in his chest, his arms wrapping around the other man for support. And Alan deepened the kiss.

The crowd cheered, roaring their approval.

Alan broke the kiss, smiling at the dazed look in Jack's eyes. "Looking for me?"

Jack swallowed once, nodding.

"Want to take me home?" Alan asked, grinding his hips against Jack's.

A slow smile curved his lips and he laced him fingers through Alan's. "Yeah...."

"Yeah." Alan's chuckle drifted around them as he claimed Jack's trembling lips once more.

THE END


End file.
